Going Too Far
by peanut0565
Summary: House goes in to check this patient out, to realize nothings wrong with him, and he is there to seek revenge. Sorry for the crappy title....
1. An Angry Father

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! This is my first House fan fiction, tell me if i should continue this or not, tell me whatcha think. I don't own any of the characters on House, thats an obvious. And also a forewarning(if you are a first time reader of my fan fics, ive done many 24 fan fics as well as star wars, and a few pirates of the caribbean) anyways forewarning you that i tend to hurt my favorite character of said show alot...and youll figure out quickly who i like the most, its extremely obvious...anyways tell me whatcha think and enjoy!

House hobbled into the examination room, thinking it would be an in and out deal. A patient complaining of shortness of breathe, and an bad cough. He felt slightly erie of this man, who seemed to be in his mid-40s. Not many people intimidated House, but this one did. House pushed the feeling to the back of his head for the time being and checked the man out. _What a great faker..._He thought to himself, seeing everything with the man was fine as he leaned on his cane.

"There seems to be nothing wrong with you Mr. ..." He glanced down at the chart. "...Locke." He finished his sentence then looked back up at the man.

"I knew that" Mr. Locke replied sharply.

"And you came here just for kicks?" House asked. No Response.

"You just wasted alot of your cash, and my time Mr. Locke" House scoffed.

Suddenly it happened. The man grabbed House by the neck and pushed him backwards, knocking House of his balance and making him fall backwards onto the floor. His cane was released from his hand and skidded across the floor a little bit, just out of House's reach.

"What the Fuck!" House cursed under his breathe looking at the man now looming over him.

"I came here for you. Dr. House" Mr. Locke hissed, his tone was pure venom. House just glared back at him, trying to keep up his normal act, hiding the fear.

"What do you want from me?" House hissed as he tried to sit up. Mr. Locke put his foot on House's chest, pushing him back down.

Mr. Locke bent down to House's face, staring him cold in face, then whispered. "I want you to suffer like my daughter did"

"You could have always sued me?" House choked out, his chest was constricting from the pressure and breathing became more difficult.

"Money isnt going to bring my daughter back" The man hissed straightening up again, taking his foot off House and moving towards the door, locking it.

House got to a crawling position as fast as he could. Mr. Locke turned to see House scrambling for his cane. The man moved past House easily, grabbing the cane, which was just within reach of House's grip. House groaned angerly, glaring at the man who had his cane.

"Beating me up wont bring your daughter back either!" House stated.

"No it wont. But it will give me some justification. You did kill her in fact. Beating you up should be fair, shouldn't it?" Mr. Locke justified his own reasoning.

_Hes insane_...House thought to himself. Scrambling for a thought, a plan, a plot to gain the upper hand of this situation. His leg hissed in dull pain which would likely increase slowly. He gritted his teeth, feeling helpless.

"I killed no one..." He answered back. The man growled in obvious rage, swinging the cane, bringing it down on House's back. House yelped in the sudden pain, falling face first into the floor, as his arms went out from under him along with his legs.

"My daughter came in a month ago, with shortness of breathe. You dismissed it as nothing and released her! She came back the day later in an ambulence with stage 4 lung cancer, she died that night! Your misdiagnosis, ended my daughter's life! She could have been alive today if you had just saw that earlier!" The man was yelling now, slamming the cane down, again and again into the middle of House's back. Each time House hissed in agony as he tried to move away, but the pain was unbareable. He couldn't do anything until the man stopped.

Within a few times the Man stopped, just standing over the fallen House, smiling sickly at the damage he had caused House. The pain he was in was obvious. House opened his eyes slowly, slowly getting into a crawling position, dragging himself basically with his arms, his legs seemed disfunctional at the time. He reached for the door but couldn't get his legs to cooporate with the intructions to get to his knees. He stopped, gasping, breathing was painful now. The man watched with sick amusement with Houses' futile attempts to call for help.

"Theres nothing you can do" Mr. Locke announced, sitting on the edge of the examining table.

House hissed in frustration, reaching his hand into his pocket, remembering about his cell phone. He could dial anything without looking at it. He decided to try and stay secretive as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, and pushed himself up with his arms and leaned himself against the wall, just glaring at the man with his pained eyes. He stuck his hand pocket again, grabbing his cellphone quickly, he memorized his call list thankfully. He decided he would try Cuddy first, while glaring at the man, he texted messenged her, with the simple '911' that should be enough. He then tried Wilson, and the ducklings.

"You think you call for you buddies and they will come and get you. Sorry Dr. House, but by the time they get to you it will already be too late" Mr. Locke said, knowing what House had done with his hand in his pocket and didn't do anything about it, what was the point, this wouldn't take much longer anyhow.

"Your running out of options, Dr. House" He said then. House glanced around the room then spotted the nurses' call button right behind the man. But how to get to it was the question.

"Time to end things, Dr. House" Mr. Locke stood up and moved over to House. Mr. Locke pulled out a knife and knelt down to House's level.

"By the time they find you, youll already be dead" Mr. Locke announced.

"O goody then, I was getting worried" House hissed. Locke took this to offense, glared at him and he basically just down right stabbed the knife right into House's adobmen. House gasped in pain falling forward, which incidently pushed the knife further into his stomach. Locke took pleasure in seeing House in the purest form of agony. He decided to make it worse by twisting the knife. House yelped in unbareable pain then everything went dark.


	2. Finding Him

_**Author's Note**: wow 5 reviews on the first part, im happy...id love to keep getting them, and thank you too everyone who has reviewed it so far, and here are the specific replies to said reviews:_

_**dog tags:** thank you_

_**tm**: thanks for the advice, ill try and use it '_

_**Mazzy:** im working on them_

_**bmax**: yea i love explosive starts...muehehehehe, torturing my readers with suspenseful cliffhangers..._

_**anonymous**: thank you_

_on with the update, warning, graphic content within, you have been warned, i should have put a warning on the first update, o well, enjoy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"O he must be playing another one of his tricks to get out of clinic duty..." Lisa mumbled under her breathe seeing the text messenge from Greg. James joined her in the hallways then.

"He text messenge you too?" He asked. Lisa nodded stopping for a second, then looking at James for a second in confusion almost.

"What did he send you?" She asked.

"It just said '911'" James answered.

"Strange" She muttered heading to the elevators to make her way to the clinic, where she had last seen Greg.

"Mind if I join you? I want to see what this is about" James said keeping pace with her. She shrugged, letting him join her in the elevator.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Wilson and Cuddy got down to the clinic, they spotted Foreman, Cameron, and Chase huddling around the counter. The 2 doctors moved to the ducklings and made themselves known.

"He text messenge you all as well?" Cuddy asked.

"Yea, He's on clinic duty right?" Cameron asked.

"Hes suppose to be, why?" Cuddy answered with another question as well.

"The nurses havent seen him in over a hour." Foreman answered scratching his head, in obvious confusion.

"Have you checked his office?" Wilson asked.

"Yea, Hes not there" Chase answered that one.

"Strange..." Cuddy muttered then looked to one of the nurses.

"Where was the last place you saw Dr. House?" She asked the nurse, who stopped what she was doing and looked at Cuddy, thinking.

"Umm...I think he was looking at a man in one of the examination rooms" The nurse answered, then went back to heading where she was going in the first place. Cuddy looked back at the group of doctors.

"Everyone take a room, find me if you find him" Cuddy announced. The doctors scattered then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson took exam room number 5, why 5, he didn't know, but it seemed like a good place to start. He felt a strange erieness coming from the room, as he approached it, he saw it was slightly ajar, and it looked like no one was in it. Yet he was drawn closer. He placed his hand on the doorknob. His eyes casted downward for a second, he saw a red color on the floor, forcing him to do a double take. He stared down at the floor, there was a red foot print there, just one. The red was blood, it registered in his head, and alarmed him. He eased the door open, to be greeted by an overwhelming, almost, stench of blood. He flicked the lights on without a mental thought. His eyes fell apon a prone figure, he gasped and his hand flew to clasp his mouth, realizing who it was, it was House.

"Greg" He called, to see if he was responsive, but nothing. Wilson rushed through the small exam room, moving quickly to House who was leaning against the wall, his lower half drenched in blood, propably his own. Wilson knelt down, ignoring that he was getting blood all over himself as he looked at House closer. His chin was resting on his chest, shadows covered most of his face.

"Help!" Wilson shouted, glancing towards the door, then back to House.

Wilson wrapped his hand around House's chin and lifted his head up. House's eyes were closed, and blood trickled down from his lips and mouth, it stood out immensely due to the complexion of his skin, which was pale as a ghost. Wilson moved his hand down to House's throat, checking for a pulse, and found one just barely, it was soft and very weak, fading. Wilson heard a chorus of gasps as he glanced to the door, to see Cuddy and the ducklings. He went back to house, as he heard one of them calling for a gurney. He noticed the hole in House's shirt, in his stomach, just left of dead center of his stomach. The hole in the shirt was bleeding all over, getting it on the lower half of house's shirt, his pants, the floor, and his white coat.

"Hes been stabbed!" Wilson assessed aloud, quickly grabbing House by the chest, arm on each side, and slowly moving him down into a flat laying down position on the ground. The gurney was set down then next to Wilson. Cuddy and the others helped moving House onto the gurney, then they rushed him into one of the trauma rooms.


	3. Worrying and Results

_**Authors' Note: **Omg 6 reviews this time! i feel popular...lol thanks everyone for the reviewing. please keep reviewing and ill keep updating, or at least try to keep updating...O AND HOUSE IS ON TONIGHT omg i saw the teaser thing this morning again, i cant wait, ive been weird about this show now too...lol anyways onto answering the reviews specifically again._

_**bmax:** im gonna get into more of what the others feels soon, not just poor doctor wilson who had to find him...thank you_

_**mazzy: **im glad your happy with the speed of my update, sorry cliffhangers are a must when it comes to me_

_**Alyssa:** so everyone has been telling me...apologizing for my morbid pleasure style of writing...i love the angst, physically speaking, i cant do emotional angst that well, but when it comes to physical...there are like no limits to what sorta hell i can put characters' threw..._

_**Little-Delia: **not knowing is painful, i know for a fact, hehehe, soon itll be revealed, slowly..._

_**Rainedays:** thank you, sorry ending with cliffhangers is what i do best_

_**Lynettinspaghett:** thanks for the P.S. note, i fixed the title..._

_And one last thing before the update, a small random quote from the show:_

_"Hello, sick people and their loved ones! In the interest of saving time and avoiding alot of boring chitchat later, I'm Doctor Gregory house: you can call me 'Greg'. I'm one of the three doctors staffing this clinic this morning."_

_Okay enough of me rambling, and Onto the Update finally:_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wilson stayed back awhile the others worked on Dr. House. He was just short of hyperventaliting, He put his hands to his forehead and ran his fingers through his head, completely ignoring the fact that he was covered in someone's blood, his friend's blood. He let out a shaky breathe watching the ducklings and Dr. Cuddy work frantically to stablize House.

Finally after a few long lasting moments Wilson pulled himself away, finding his locker, and pulling out his spare clothing and going into the bathroom, changing and cleaning up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuddy stepped back from the elevator, taking a deep sigh as the doors closed on the ducklings who were transporting House up to surgery. After what seemed like forever of gut-wrenching work, they were finally able to stablize House. He had lost alot of blood, that they had to keep transfusing more into him by the second, and his heart rate was still dangerously low, but that couldn't really be helped because of the lack of blood. The surgreons wanted to get him up to surgery quickly anyways so they could stop the internal bleeding.

She closed her eyes and put her hand over them in a deep sigh. 'he wasnt joking with us...' She thought to herself, it kept repeating in her head over and over again as she wandered back to her office, sitting down at her desk, and putting her elbows on them letting her head rest in her hands.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron, Foreman, and Chase had just left House in the hands of the surgeons. Chase and Foreman both scurried off to try and occupy their minds with other things instead of House. Cameron stayed on the surgical floor for awhile, not really knowing what else to occupy her mind with, if that was even possible. She was deeply concerned, and wanted to be the first one to know how the surgery went.

She paced around the waiting room for awhile, and finally, the adrenaline decrease made her flop down in one of the chairs. She put her head into her hands, letting her hair fall loosely down over her face and hands, starting to cry as everything, the realization hit her full force. She came to terms that she had a secret crush on House, propably always had, but this only proves it more. She was falling for him. She had knew on some level on the fact that she was falling for him, but this was a full realization on how hard she was falling for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours had come and gone, lasting eternity for the 5 doctors who had found House in his condition. Rumors had spread throughout the hostipal quickly, and within the first hour everyone had knew about the incident. The police had swarmed the clinic area, closing the clinic down for the time being, so they could examine the crime scene. No one had found House's cane, which pointed to obvious abuse by another, if it wasn't obvious already. The police buzzed around the area ever since.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson got a page to report to the surgical floor and hurried up there quickly, knowing full well that it would be House getting out of surgery. He had asked to be paged once he was out. He got to the other 4 doctors quickly enough, and just in time to see House being wheeled out and heading to ICU. Wilson glanced to the others anxiously awaiting to hear the news.

"They stopped the internal bleeding, but he had already lost alot of blood, and that put him into a comatose like state. We gotta keep a close eye on him in ICU." Cameron explained, since she was the one that stayed through the whole time, partically falling asleep in the waiting chair, got to hear the results first.


	4. Melancholy

_**Author's Note:** YEA more reviewss...dances i love yea all...keep reviewing pleaseeeeee, i would love more_

_**mazzy:** the cliffhangers are gonna die down a bit right now...i think...ummm...yea..._

_**50 off: **sorry, im trying to work on length, but im not one of those types who can get into as much detail as they want too, its hard for me, but im trying...thanks though_

_**Ficcieboy:** yea im not much for romance either, thanks_

_**little-delia:** and i shall reply in 2 words. IM TRYING! and thank you_

_Random House quote of the update:_

_"Steve McQueen without hair? It's a blessing he died young."_

_Now I have my diet coke in hand, and my music on, LETS UPDATE! lol_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours turned into days. Everyone seemed to be in a melancholy state since the incident. The police scoped out the crime scene and asked questions. They questioned everyone in the clinic as well as Cuddy, Wilson, and the ducklings. They had figured out the suspect's name, Jack Locke. He had came in with shortness of breathe, and a bad cough. The police had to have the nurses track the patient threw the computers, the file seemed to be gone along with House's cane, and the apparent weapon of choice.

They had found his apartment and raided it, having a warrant out for him. They had entered the apartment, to find it destoried, rubbish was everywhere, but they found no trace of the man they were seeking. The warrant for arrest was shown in the headlines of the news the first few days after the raid, but no one had called in. This was giving the hostipal alot of bad publicity, fewer patients came in, they were all afraid it would seem. It was just one attack, one patient, one doctor, that caused all this. But the media was a powerful tool, in either hands, reporters flocked around the hostipal, wrenching and prying, asking about the condition of Dr. House. No one answered to them, no one gave them any information that involved the investigation or the condition of Dr. House.

After a few weeks they stopped coming as well. The patients started returning slowly as the news story died down, but the investigation was still on. Still no report on this Jack Locke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Cameron's turn to check on House. She briefly paused at the doorframe. Her eyes fell apon his frial figure. He laid limply on the bed, a heart monitor hooked up to him beeping regularly, and a respirator machine sitting by with a tube going from it to House, extending down his throat. Tape sealed it to his mouth so it couldn't be removed unless a professional did it. An IV line was dangling from a pole on the other side of his bed, the tube from the bag extending down into his arm, which was laying palm down on top of the blanket that lay neatly over his chest. A hostipal wristband wrapped around the wrist around his arm with the IV as well. His whole frame was gauntly by appearance, he looked like he had an eating disorder now. His skin was pale, but not as pale as when they had found him a month and a half ago, just after the accident.

It had been a month and a half since the incident, and nothing had changed. He was still in a comatosed state, the other doctors said he should be coming around anytime now. The 5 doctors closest to him knew that there was a very slim chance of him waking again, but tried to be optomistic.

Cameron treaded towards him slowly with his chart in her hand. She wrote down what the machines read, and checked his IV bag. Lastly she pulled the blanket back off his chest, showing the scrub shirt that they had placed on him. She pulled up the shirt seeing the bandaged stomach. Slowly she peeled back the bandages, seeing the closed wound, healing quite nicely to their satisfaction. She caressed it slightly with her hand, feeling for anything abnormal. As she was doing this she heard the heart moniter starting to speed up its beeps. His heart rate was rising, she removed her hand looking at the monitor for a second then to House. His face wasnt the serene sleeping look anymore, it contorted pain now. His eyes squeezed together tightly.

"Greg?" Cameron asked softly, moving her hand to his, wrapping her fingers around it lightly. His fingers loosely and shakingly wrapped around hers slowly, in a sign to show he was awake. Cameron felt a flood of relief rush over her, as she smiled, even though he was too tired to open his eyes now, because of all the medication and the pain mixed together, that simple gesture just now was enough for her. She reached over him and hit the nurse's button, she would have gone out to get the other doctors but didn't want to leave House, not right now, he needed her weather he was coherent enough to know it or not.

A nurse walked in, blinking almost in confusion. "Can I help you?" She asked looking to Cameron.

"Yes, Can you get Drs. Cuddy and Wilson for me? Tell them Dr. House is awake" She asked.

"Certainly" The nurse said moving out to retrieve the doctors she had been asked too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Wilson was on his lunch break when the nurse found him, he was in mid-chew of his sandwich. He swallowed hard almost not believing what the nurse had said to him, in utter disbelief.

"Come again?" He asked, he had to hear it again, denying it almost.

"Dr. Cameron told me to tell you Dr. House is awake, and she wants you to come to his room in ICU immediatly" The nurse explained more thoroughly. Wilson blinked at her for a second, then stood up, completely forgetting about his tray, and was off to ICU just as quickly, the nurse had vanished though he didn't notice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Cuddy?" The nurse knocked on her office door.

"Come in" She answered, closing the file infront of her. The nurse came in.

"Dr. Cameron told me to come get you, and to say Dr. House is awake" The nurse said. Lisa nearly let her jaw drop wide open in shock. She too was in the same disbelief stage as Wilson was, without realizing it. She stood up instantly.

"Thank you for telling me" She said politely and headed out the door after the nurse and went to Greg's room.


End file.
